


Dark blue and yellow is a good match

by MoonSunlight (Marjo76_Aokifan)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Humor, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjo76_Aokifan/pseuds/MoonSunlight
Summary: Kise sees his childhood friends again, after a few years apart and bit by bit falls in love with Aomine. However, for the bluenet the process is slower, which'll hurt the blond for a while. When he finally realizes it he'll do anything to make Kise his and put a stop to his doubts...It's my first attempt at writing in English so be nice, please.





	Dark blue and yellow is a good match

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this OS four years ago in French, since I'm French and I decided to translate it, in order to touch a wider audience. I started to translate it a while ago, then stopped and started again last weekend but I had to check for mistakes I could correct myself before publishing it and since I'm busy on Mondays and Tuesdays, I couldn't then, so I did it today. I hope there are not too many spelling mistakes... I tried my best, but I'm far from perfect, so don't hesitate to tell me if you see any ^^. 
> 
> Also, as someone told me off in the French version, I'd like to say I know suffixes aren't applied at the end of a first name, in Japanese, but I liked it like this, therefore, I kept it! I'd like to apologize for any inacurracy about the scouting in Basketball in the US, I don't really know how it's done, so... Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this OS!

 

青峰大輝♥黄瀬涼太

Dark blue and yellow is a good match:

 

Kise Ryouta was in his second year of middle-school in Kanagawa Aozora Chuugako. The young blond man had tried every sport and had mastered them all quite quickly; be it swimming –which he appreciated nonetheless, soccer, sprint and the athletics’ stuff, handball, rugby –even if tackles had left bruises and other marks on his delicate pale skin and that, for his job as a model, it wasn’t acceptable, volleyball…

All those sports mastered too quickly and easily, had made him bored. Since then, he’d stopped searching for a sport which he would like and in which he would have some fun. However, when he heard that the qualifications for the Interhigh middle-school in basketball were taking place in their gymnasium, by a couple of guys passing by and going there, his curiosity was piqued.

As a child, he remembered that he often played this sport with another boy, though he didn’t remember his name, he only remembered the atypical physical appearance he had, meaning his tanned skin, dark blue hair and eyes and the huge smile he always had. Of course, at that time, he still lived in Tokyo, near the park in which they were playing together; now, it was all in the past.

Kise went where the game was being played and shock overtook him when he got there. Indeed, just at that moment, a young dark blue-haired tanned-skinned man was jumping, the orange ball in his right hand, his arm leaned backward before being pushed back forward and shooting the ball into the basket, a proud huge smile on his lips. Then, he went back in defense and Mizuno Tatsuha, a student of Kise’s middle-school passed the ball to Niwa Shino, the team captain. However, the ball never got to its target. The blond vaguely wondered who stole it to give it back to the blue-haired man, that said, he didn’t get bothered by this for too long, watching this one jump once more, after dribbling all his adversaries, at an amazing speed, bending his body forward before shooting the ball in an arc on the right side, giving it such an effect that it entered without problem into the basket.

The score was then 82 to 8, in favor of the guest team, thirty seconds before the end of the third quarter. Once again, Mizuno put the basketball back in game, passing it to Natsume Ruka, who began his run for the others’ basket. But, he then was confronted with such a pressure coming from the team’s Center, a young man taller than two meters with purple hair, that Kise pitied him.

Obviously, the ball was stolen by a red-haired boy and thrown to another with green hair and glasses, who sent the ball from the middle of the field before going back slowly in defense, putting his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, with his left middle finger and the ball ended straight in the middle of the basket.

The quarter ended at that exact moment. Surprised, the blond’s eyes widened but sparkled with excitement.  _That’_ s what he wanted to do! To play basketball, trying over and over to copy these moves, improving them, if it was even possible, as they seemed too perfect.

The model’s amber orbs went back to the blue-haired and they widened again, seeing another smaller blue-haired boy, his hair a shade lighter though, who he hadn’t seen until then. He didn’t let it bother him and stared once more at the tanned one. He wanted to know more about him. His gaze travelled on the young man’s right and fell right into a pink gaze. He saw the eyes go wide, before a large smile appeared on the young girl’s face. She left the group and walked towards him. Kise thought that he’d already seen her somewhere and was pretty sure that it was with the blue-haired teen, when they played together, as children.

Suddenly, he felt arms surrounding his neck and, out of pure reflex, he placed his around the pink’s waist.

“Ki-chan, is that really you? It’s been so long!” she said.

“Yes, that’s me and yes, it’s been a while, but, I’m sorry, I don’t remember your name…”

He felt a tension building up within the young girl on the spot, and freed one of his hands, which went scratching behind his skull embarrassed, an apologetic smile on his perfect face. The pinket took a step back and punched him in the arm, knowing perfectly well that the face was the most precious thing for a model.

“Momoi, Ki-chan. My name’s Momoi Satsuki!” she pouted.

“Ha yeah, of course! Sorry, Sa-chan, it’s been so long and I’ve never been really good for remembering names…” he said, sheepishly.

“Well, as you now remember, I forgive you” the young woman smiled. “So, what’s up?”

“Not much, you? I can see that you’re still with… err…”

He felt embarrassed, not remembering the blue-haired teen’s name, either, but Momoi just smiled gently at him.

“Dai-chan or Aomine-kun, whatever”, she sighed, as if annoyed by something.

“Why not “Dai-chan”? You’re childhood friends, it’s only natural to give each other nicknames”, asked Kise, intrigued.

“First, to answer your former question, not much either and secondly, because people are mocking me, when I call him like that…”

“Those who do that are morons and jealous, Sa-chan, do as you wish”, smiled the blond.

“Ki-chan is still so sweet”, screamed the pinket teen, surrounding once again Kise’s neck with her arms, making him laugh whole-heartedly this time.

Their conversion, even though not heard by anyone, didn’t go unnoticed by the people in the gymnasium, at that moment. The girls, fans of the blond, without any doubt, wondered who Momoi might be for the model, whereas the members of the team nicknamed Kiseki no Sedai wondered how their manager could know the blond. Most of them knew who Kise Ryouta was. Truth be told, only Aomine Daiki didn’t have a clue who the young man was and what his relationship with his childhood friend was. However, the blond’s face –especially his amber eyes- were familiar to him.

“Who’s the guy with Satsuki?” he asked his teammates.

“Aomine, don’t tell me you don’t know about Kise Ryouta?” answered the green, Midorima Shintarou.

“Who?” The dark bluenet repeated.

He got a wristband on his cheek, surprising and annoying him at the same time. He turned toward his “shadow”, the smaller of the team, Kuroko Tetsuya.

“Testu! What’s gotten into you?”

“Aomine-kun, you’re stupid, therefore, it was your punishment”, Kuroko answered placidly.

“I was only asking some question, how does that make me stupid?”

“It’s the question in itself that’s stupid”, answered Akashi Seijuurou.

“Oi! Answer-me instead of insulting me, bastards”, the tanned teen of the team said, getting pissed off.

“Mine-chin, Kise Ryouta is a famous model”, Murasakibara Atsushi answered, dreaming of ending the game, to be able to eat his cookies and other snacks.

“Really? But, I’ve never heard of him before…”

“That”, Haizaiki started, “is because you look only for porn magazines, with big-breasted girls.”

“Is that my fault if it’s more interesting than guys?!” retorted the blue haired teen, angered. “Besides, how does Satsuki know the dude?”

“There, _that_ is a relevant question, well done Aomine”, mocked Midorima. “However, I think I’m talking for everyone saying that we don’t know any better than you.”

Aomine, pissed off for being ridiculed for nothing, since no one was able to give him a suitable answer, started to go in the pinket-blond duo’s direction, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the whistle, announcing the beginning of the last quarter. He went back on the court, sighing, because he wanted answers, but let himself get lost in the game he so loved.

Kise had talked a lot to Momoi and had learned she was Teikou Chuugako team’s manager. They exchanged phone numbers, so that they could still talk later on. But before that, the young woman kissed his cheek, said “see you later” to him and went back near Teikou’s coach and Kise had to go for a photoshoot in Tokyo.

His gaze travelled one last time on Aomine, before he went out and walked to the school’s gate. There, his manager, Yukino Sara was waiting for him, inside her car. He greeted her gleefully, before getting on the backseat, when she had smiled widely back at him, happy to see him again, because she really liked him, as she would a little brother. After about an hour-long trip, in which he spent fifty minutes answering the texts sent by Momoi, they arrived at the studio. One last text appeared on his cell’s screen and he opened it. His eyes went wide, reading what it said “Who’re you? How do you know Satsuki?”

Kise obviously knew the text was from Aomine, even though the text was sent with the young pinket’s phone. The blond sighed and decided he would answer after the shooting.

The young model walked in the studio and everyone greeted him, as he did the same, smiling widely. He went to the make-up area and Morino Utau, his make-up artist smiled at him. Just when she was about to open her mouth, a new text was received and Kise sighed once more, putting his phone in discreet mode.

“Ho, Ryou-chan, what’s up?” asked the young brunette.

“I’ve just seen childhood friends again a couple of hours ago but one of them doesn’t remember me and since I talked with the other, who’s a girl, he’s suspicious and is asking me who I am. It’s depressing thinking that he doesn’t remember me, although the only thing I didn’t remember about him was his name…”

“So, basically, you’re offended?” said his make-up artist, who had listened to her protégé tenderly, while starting her job on the teen’s perfect face.

“Well…”

The young man preferred remaining silent about this, making the other laugh louder. Once he had his make-up on properly, he went to the stylist, Marco Di Rodrigo, a famous Italian fashion designer, for whom he was the male figure in Japan, while his second older sister, Akemi, was the female figure. The stylist made him wear a dark blue three quarter sleeved shirt, along with white skinny jeans, aiming to make his bum perfectly visible. To complete the outfit, he had black pointy ankle boots, cowboy like, a suede hat and jacket of the same style, but light brown almost yellow, thus bringing out his pale skin, his amber orbs and his sun-like hair.

“Magnifico!” exclaimed Marco. “You are magnifico! I could never choose a better model. These clothes are made for you.”

“Thank you, Marco-san”, Kise laughed, happy and proud to be this praised.

“On to the photos, now”, the stylist went on.

The photographer for the shooting was also known worldwide. It was none other than Taylor Brown, an American photographer, whose photos were sold graciously, since he was fifteen, thanks to his natural talent to make his target, whatever that may be look perfect, even with a low quality camera. He was now twenty-four and travelled all over the world since the end of high-school to take photographs of models of big brand names.

“ _So Kise, I want you to go in the middle of the stage and act as naturally as possible_ ”, explained Taylor.

Of course, the blond had taken extracurricular lessons, since he was a child, among which English, his parents wishing he had no difficulty in his future job, whatever that was and today, the young middle-schooler was thankful to them for that. That’s why he went where the photographer had told him to and sent a natural smile to the camera. Taylor took a few shots, appreciating the natural gift of the model and the easy way with which he could work with Kise.

“ _Perfect! Now, put your left hand on the hat and make it hide your right eye, yeah, that’s it, just like this. Now, put your right foot on the chair and your right elbow on your knee, your hand under your chin, the other hand on your waist. Yeah, just like that, you’re good! Perfect!_ ”

The shooting went on for ten more minutes, then, the photographer deemed himself satisfied with the photographs he had just taken. The blond approached him to look quickly at the photos and showed the ones he liked more, explaining his point of view to Taylor on these ones. He then walked to a secluded room to dress in his uniform once more and thanked everyone for their hard work. He picked his bag up where he left it and saw that he had ten new texts, when he took his phone out. His eyes widened and while Utau cleaned his make-up off carefully, he read the texts, one after the other, yet all reunited in one discussion thread.

“Oi, I’m talking to ya!”

“Kise!”

“Model-kun!!”

“Oi!”

“Answer when you’re talked to!”

“Moshi-moshi!”

“Kise, answer!”

“Argh, you’re pissing me off, model-kun!”

“I’m sorry, Ki-chan, Dai-chan took my phone when I didn’t expect him to…”

“You mad, Ki-chan?”

Kise sighed once more, after he had finished reading and started tapping his answer to Momoi. He simply wrote “Sorry to answer only now, but I was at a photoshoot. No, I’m not mad, don’t worry, Sa-chan. Give-me Daikicchi’s number, please, I’m going to answer him.” He then got out of the studio; his manager had spent almost all her time talking with the stylist to organize other shoots for the brand. Yet, she got out before him and was waiting in the car. However, he asked her if he could walk for a while before going back to Kanagawa.

Yukino gladly gave her consent, smiling at him and told him to call her to tell her where to fetch him, when he wanted to go home. The blond happily thanked her and started his walk, waiting for Momoi’s text.  _Luckily for me, I thought about wearing a beanie to hide myself_ , he thought. Finally, his phone rang –he also thought to put it back in normal mode- and read the text “What a relief!   How was your photoshoot? Anyway, Dai-chan’s phone number is…” he read the number attached to the text and added it to his contact list. He started tapping an answer, not looking in front of him, when he felt a warm and hard chest against him.

“Watch where you’re going!” exclaimed a deep voice that gave him goosebumps.

“Sorry”, he answered, raising his head, forgetting his text in an instant.

Seeing the dark blue eyes, his amber orbs widened, at the same time his counterpart’s own did. The feeling of surprise, though, quickly was forgotten and anger overtook it in the sapphire’s eyes.

“Well, well, what have we here, model-kun! This time, you _may finally_ answer me.”

“Hello, Daikicchi”, the blond smirked at him.

“How… How did you just call me?” Aomine choked, because of that much familiarity and even worst this nickname wasn’t unfamiliar to him, though no one called him that…

“You don’t remember me, do you?” the blond asked, more hurt than he would have wanted.

“N… No. And how do you know me, anyway?”

“I know Sa-chan and you, simply because we used to play together, before I left for Kanagawa.”

“What?” very elegantly said the blue teen, confused, making Kise sigh.

“You don’t remember our basketball games?”

“Well…”

Aomine thought hard for a moment, before the face of a blond kid came back to his mind. Right, Ryou-chan, it was him...

“Ryou?” the bluenet asked, hesitating, refusing to use the suffix that was so girlish or childish.

“Yeah, that’s me”, the blond smiled, happy he’d remembered.

“Wow, you haven’t changed one bit…”

“Thanks, at least, I think…?” Kise hesitated.

“Yes, yes, it was a compliment”, Aomine confirmed, now smiling. “So, what’s up? I heard you’ve become a model! Wow!”

“You know, with your attitude, one could _almost_ think that the texts you sent me were a mistake”, Kise joked.

“That’s right! I had totally forgotten. Why didn’t you answer me?” The young man said, getting annoyed again.

“I was at a photoshoot”, the blond laughed, discovering the versatile moods of his childhood friend. “I just got out. But, to answer you, not much and yes.”

“Sorry I harassed you, but when I saw you with Satsuki, I don’t know what came over me, I just felt left out…”

“Jealous, you mean?” the blond asked, feeling his heart clench weirdly inside his chest, but smirking anyway.

“Hum… No, I don’t like Satsuki like that, thanks Kami-sama. So, just left out, as if, unconsciously, I knew I should have been with you two.”

“Oh”, Kise smiled, thrilled. “So, you somewhat remembered me?”

“I suppose… Anyway, since you exchanged numbers with Satsuki, you’re going to do the same with me, aren’t you?”

“I…” the blond started, blushing slightly.

“Well?” Aomine asked, surprised at this reaction, that he found cute anyway, without wanting to admit it to himself.

“I already have your number”, the model answered. “I asked Sa-chan for it, to be able to answer you, before I ran into you.”

Aomine felt a smirk forming on his face, a small pout taking place on the other’s pale face. Seeing it, the blue teen couldn’t help laughing a little, Kise following suit because of his communicative laughter and also because the blond could never stay mad at anyone for long, no matter who the person was.

After their laughter died down, a playfull smile lingering on his lips, Aomine handed Kise his cellphone and this one entered his number in Aomine's contacts, with delight. They kept on speaking for a few minutes more, staying right in the middle of the sidewalk, until Kise was shoved and his beanie fell over, because of his too thin hair. The moment his face was uncovered, a group of fans walking on the oposite sidewalk saw him and started screaming hysterically, almost running to the nearest pedestrians pathway, so they could join him.

The bluenet, seing this, was surprised. _So,_ he thought, _that is the life of a model? Always having to hide, in order not to be discovered and run away when we are? Troublesome..._ The blond sighed but put his model smile back on his face and turned to the young girls, while they got to them.

When they arrived beside them, they handed notebooks over to Kise, who asked if one of them had a pen. They all searched quickly in their handbags and the one furthest on the left, a young brunet with violet streaks handed him one, that he accepted with another fake smile in her direction. He signed the notebooks of all his fans and they then wanted to take selfies. He agreed, with a well-hiden behind his perfect model mask displeasure.

Aomine, althought he hadn't spend time with the blond in a long time, quickly saw the irritation in his amber eyes. He placed himself behind his childhoodfriend's back and when the girls turned to gaze at him, feeling his quite overwhelming presence, he glared at them, making them shiver in fear. They started to back off, excusing themselves to their idol and ran away, to the blond's utter relief. He sighed and, turned to his savior.

Kise thanked his friend, with a large thankful smile on his lips and put his beanie back on his head. He excused himself then, glancing at the time on his phone and said he had to head back to Kanagawa, now. Aomine smiled at him and they bid their goodbyes before going their separate ways. The blond went back to the studio and got a scolding by his manager for his tardiness, as she had started to wonder whether she should call him.

The middle-schooler got in the car, apologizing over and over, making Yukino smile and they headed back to Kanagawa, speaking about the different questions the journalist that was to make an article for her magazine about Kise, the following day, could ask him. A few minutes later, a relaxing silence took place in the car, they arrived in Kanagawa and soon, Yukino dropped Kise at his.

Getting out of the car, he thanked his manager with a large smile and said “see you tomorrow”. He went to the door that wasn't locked, clear sign that his family was there. The place where the Kise family lived was a large domaine that we could almost qualify as a Manor, except the members of the family prefered calling their home a “house”, which sounded less arrogant to them.

Said house had, on the outside, a large garden of a few acres, where we could see some horses here and there. Their stabbles were higher up. Just outside the house was a little courtyard where Kise and his two sisters, when they had just got there, had liked to play in, getting some comfort in their new life, far from their friends of back then. Then between the acres dedicated to the horses and their little haven when they were younger, there was a vegetable garden where a greenhouse stood with other plants, trees and flower beds around it.

On the inside, the house was built on two floors, not counting the ground floor. Said ground floor included the common rooms, such as the living-room, the dining-room, the kitchen, the bathroom -in which was a huge bathtub, Jacuzzi-like- and the toilets, obviously. The first floor was used by the Kise parents only. They had their bedroom, obviously, but also an office for each, a bathroom and toilets, as well as another living-room for them only, when they didn't want to be disturbed by their children. Finally, the last floor was used by the three siblings, each having their own bedrooms, a little bathroom in each bedroom, with their own toilets, a common living-room, an entertainment room and a common office as well.

Kise really liked this house but he'd rather they had kept the one they had when he was younger, in the middle of Tokyo. However, they had had to move out, not only because of his father's job, to get closer to it, instead of being on the road for several hours a day, but also because his parents had had fallen in love with this house when they had visited Kanagawa during one of their weekends together.

Hideko being thirteen at the time, Akemi being ten and Ryouta being seven had been really sad and Hideko angry to be forced to leave their friends -especially because the eldest was alrealy in middle-school- to move out. However Kyouya, their father and Yuri, their mother had decided it was irrevocable and they wouldn't take their children's views into account. For several months they had been avoided by their kids but their choice remaining unchanged and the young siblings starting to make new friends things quickly got back to normal.

Not to long after that, Akemi had been scouted by a photographer when she was out, shopping with her friends at the mall, accompanied by Himeno, Karin's -one of her friends- sister. They were trying hats and other accessories on and taking photos with Himeno's phone and the photographer was passing by, at that moment, accompanied by his girlfriend. He had been intrigued and captivated by the young girl's charisma on the spot.

Therefore he had proposed to give his card to her parents and starting from there to call him if they accepted. A few days later, she had started her career. Then a year later, when Akemi had started to be quite famous, she introduced her brother, Ryouta, who she found exquisite and possessed as much or even more charisma than her, to her agency. He too had been accepted quickly and had become famous even faster than his sister, only because he had the face of an angel's that lots of young girls loved and with which they had fallen in love at first sight.

Since then the contracts had come one after the other and his sisters had been and still were proud of him although Hideko had been wary of everything concerning her dear little brother. She had therefore been quite relieved when Yukino started as Ryouta's manager, two years into his modeling career, because the young woman knew how to keep the blond out of the troubles famous people could come across.

Kise entered his house and cried an enthusiastic “Tadaima” and his parents answered just as enthusiastically “Okaeri”. Apparently Akemi wasn't there as, had she been she would've promptly answered. Hideko was now living in her own flat near her university, in Tokyo, going back to their childhood city. Therefore Kise couldn't see her as much anymore but they remained as close as before, calling each other every couple days.

But being six years older Hideko considered her brother as her baby brother who she didn't want to see grow up too fast. Therefore at the age of twenty, she still was as overprotective as she'd ever been towards him which amused the blond young man a lot just as much as annoyed him sometimes, especially since he was taller than his sister now, even though she was older.

The young man went to the second floor, leading to his room, put his bag aside and lay down across his bed, looking at his midnight blue ceiling. Realising what it implied he couldn't stop himself but let a little exhilarated laugh come out of his mouth, thinking that it was the same shade as Aomine's hair.

He then closed his beautiful amber eyes and must have dozed off since when he opened them again, his room was darker. He got back up and wondered vaguely what had woken him up until his phone rang again. He took it out of his pants' back pocket and saw he had two new texts. The blond opened the first and made a face when he realised, reading it he had forgotten to answer Sa-chan. Her text read “Ki-chan? You still there? It's been a long while and you've yet to answer me, so...”

He typed his reply, erasing what he had started to write in the afernoon and sent “I'm fine, Sa-chan. Sorry, I bumped into Daikicchi on the way, so I forgot to answer you... Thanks for his number! :)” He then opened the second text and a huge smile took place on his face, reading “Hey again, Ryou, you got home without problem?” The blond quickly typed “I'm safe and sound, if that's the question and you woke me up! >o< lol” and sent it to Aomine, receiving at this exact moment a new text from Momoi.

Going downstairs, to the kitchen, taking his phone with him, he spent a bit of time receiving and sending texts to his two childhood friends, simultaneously. He started to prepare something to eat when the front door opened again and Akemi cried as enthusiastically as him “Tadaima”. He answered her with a joyous “Okaeri, Nee-chan” that made her smile even more when her head appeared at the kitchen door.

“What good food are you cooking for us, Ryou-chan?” she asked, getting closer to him.

“A typically occidental dish... Tacos”, he answered.

“Awesome, I've always wanted to try it!”

The younger blond continued cooking, listening to his sister as she spoke about her day and kept on answering to the texts he received. After about ten minutes Akemi noticed her brother larger than usual smile. She frowned her thin blond eyebrows until a mischievous smile took place on her face.

“You have a girlfriend, Ryou-chan?” she asked, unable to stop herself from jumping up and down in excitement.

“No”, the young man blushed. “I'm texting Sa-chan and Daikicchi.”

“Your friends from Tokyo?” Akemi was surprised, her eyes wide.

“Yes” her little brother smiled, cutting pieces of chicken to put in a pan.

“How did you meet again? Facebook?”

“Of course not”, Ryouta laughed, “you know I'm not on it, Nee-chan.”

“I'd forgotten”, the young woman smiled, “so?”

“They came to my school for a basketball tournament. Daikicchi is the ace of his team and Sa-chan is their manager”, the blond explained.

“Ah okay and so you were able to recognize each other on the spot? After all these years, it's surprising.”

“Sa-chan came directly to me and we started talking but Daikicchi didn't remember me at first.”

He explained her in details what happened in the afternoon, still cooking, while Akemi, still listening was setting the table. The younger blond was still sending texts while talking to his sister and she was smiling, thinking she'd like to be in her dear brother's shoes.

Half an hour later, when all was ready, the two young siblings called their parents, so that they got downstairs to eat and pretended to grumble because usually it was the parents' role to call their kids to come and eat and not the other way around. However they sat at the table and started a long discussion about everyone's day.

After dinner, Ryouta cleared the table and Akemi loaded the dishwasher, cleaning what was used to prepare their delicious dinner, which had brought lots of praise to the young man. They then did whatever they wanted and the younger went back to his room. He got to the desk that was inside and started to do his homework. When he finished and since it was alrealdy late, he took a warm shower, before going to bed.

The following day, Kise took his decision and joined the basketball club. The members welcomed him with open arms knowing he was talented in any kind of sports. A proud and quite arrogant smile'd spread on his face when he heard those compliments. After that he started observing closely the team's members and copied their moves, perfecting his stamina little by little at the same time.

Two weeks later, he entered the regulars and their level went up thanks to him. The few games they still had, had never been this easy thanks to one person. They won every one of them, putting their team in second place, because of their defeat against the Kiseki no Sedai. They hoped they wouldn't come across them for a long time in the competition, so they wouldn't lose the chance to go further, knowing full well that even with Kise Ryouta, their ace, they would have a hard time winning.

Their luck ran out two games into the competition, for they came across Taikou Chuugako and their good mood went with their luck. While Kise was more than happy because he would be able to play against his childhood friend and idol in term of basketball, the other members of his team had only one wish, to forfeit, knowing they would lose.

Therefore when came the day of the game, they were all more than a little bit tense. The model was quite tense as well, but it didn't stop him from being excited. In the locker-room, everyone was quiet. As a common accord no one was talking, to stop one of them from speaking about giving up and the others from agreeing making them get out of the competition as cowards.

The awaited and feared moment arrived in the end and they walked out of the locker-rooms, to go to the basketball court. When he got there, Kise saw Aomine and Momoi, speaking enthusiastically. They turned to him and his team, when they saw them coming and approached the blond to join him and say hi, before the warm-up began.

“Ki-chan, I'm so happy to see you!” the pinket cried, hugging him.

“Me too, Sa-chan, Daikicchi” the blond answered, a huge smile spread on his face.

“So, ready to lose, Model-kun?” Aomine asked, smirking.

“I'm gonna win, Daikicchi!” Kise replied, with challenging eyes.

“That's the spirit, Ryou, but you're gonna lose.” the blunenet grinned, showing his pearl-white teeth.

“We'll see about that, Daikicchi!”

They started to warm up for a few minutes then the game was on. Despite all his efforts, Kise lost, feeling quite bitter but encouraging him to get better. He still managed to make his team win some fifty points and preventTeikou from taking twenty other points, as well. Therefore the final score was 62 to 95. Akashi had been quite desappointed not to count Kise amoung his teammates, but he stayed quiet about that.

Both teams bowed to each other and Kise's went back to Kanagawa. The blond kept on getting better through the year and during the Winter-Cup of this year, they managed to go to the semi-finals, thanks to him, but was eliminated by the second strongest team in Japan, among the middle-schoolers, with a tight score of 65 to 64, the last points scored at the last second. They ended being third since they won against the team that had played its semi-final against Teikou, with 93 to 78, raising their mood.

The following year, they got to the finals twice but lost against Teikou with larger and larger scores each time ; 46 to 115 and 22 to 130. Against the team's ever growing power, Kise hadn't been able to do anything, however he was quite proud of his progress in basketball, since he had started playing.

Aware his two best friends were going to Touou, he asked his parents if he could rent a flat in Tokyo to follow them. Knowing their son, they granted his request and saw not one but their two remaining children go to the capital, leaving them alone in Kanagawa. Indeed Akemi, following in her sister's path had decided to study in a university in Tokyo, so she could be nearer to her different studios as well.

The young blond man had little by little, during these last two years realized that he had fallen in love with Aomine. Of course he hadn't said anything to him but Momoi knew. She did everything she could to help him, however since he had lost all interest in his favorite sport, the bluenet had become sorrowfull and cranky, even more lazy and perverse... with the girls, especially “Mai-chan”.

Kise had actually alrealdy met the young woman, model in lingerie and had found her nice, but he was jealous of her. Therefore he hadn't talked about him meeting her with anyone, except the pinket who had become his confident and to his sisters, who knew how Ryouta felt for his childhood friend, the siblings telling eveything to each other.

Soon it was time for the first day of high-school and Kise was quite happy to be able to get closer to his childhood friends, thus his smile hardly left him all day. His fans screamed as loud as they could, seeing him and he offered them an even larger smile, contrary to what he would do usually, the unwanted attention didn't deter him. In the afternoon, they had to join the different clubs and he went to the basketball stand immediately.

Imayoshi, recognizing him, smirked as he often did, actually. The situation in which their basketball team was this year was the best since he, himself had joined the team. He found himself modest, thinking like that even though it was the exact opposite. However to have the ace of the Kiseki no Sedai as well as a player who in so little time had become quite famous for his talent to copy any and all moves although he had started playing only two years ago, he could only be thrilled.

Kise joined, smiling as per usual and Imayoshi returned it with a more mischievous one. Aomine arrived at that moment, accompanied obviously by Momoi and the young woman hugged the blond, who hugged back, with pleasure, saying hi to the bluenet, at the same time. Aomine, howerver didn't really cared, only nodding slightly to the blond, hurting him.

Aomine joined quickly, without giving any motivation to justify his choice, since he had none, anymore, anyways. The first pratice started a few hours later and Momoi went to the coach, who was alrealdy playing with his hair. They stared at the new players, the pinket with her penetrating gaze, that analyzed every advantage and things to better.

Harasawa-kantoku was analyzing the new players as well. He decided then and there on two major changes, in order to win the upcoming games, more easily, in his opinion. Aomine then became the Power Forward and ace, of course of this new team and Kise became the Small Forward. He was certain that, with these two, they could go far. The blond was excited, whereas his childhood friend only scratched his ear distractedly, getting a scolding by Momoi.

The days passed slowly for the blond, between his shootings, his lessons, his basketball pratice, his homework and his games. He was often surrounded by his fans, to whom he signed autographs again and again and with whom he took selfies, everyday, during which he went to school, when he didn't have to take a leave of absence for his shootings.

Aomine envied him a lot for always being surrounded by big breasts. As for him, he spent most of his time napping on the roof, the way he used to in middle-school. The bluenet had started to ask Kise, more and more, to introduce big breasted girls, with whom he could go out, to him. The blond would pout, while inside, his heart would break a little more everytime.

“No way” he answered, when his friend asked him once more.

“Why?! They would if you asked them, Model-kun, isn't that right?” Aomine said, as usual, when they argued.

“They maybe would but you don't want to go out with one of them because you're interested in one of them, it's only their big breasts you're interested in, so no way” the blond replied again, walking away from his friend, to go back to class.

“Ryou, wait!”

But the model would always walk away, a bit more hurt each time. Throughout the year, Kise immersed himself in his work, as much school related -raising his grades, even more with each test- as professionnally -taking more and more contracts- as basketball related -trying to clear his head.

However Momoi had seen what her friend didn't seem to realize. Being to deep in his bout of depression, he didn't realise that, because of all the intensive pratice he did, he was starting to hurt his knee quite badly. The pinket, worried about him told the coach and they forbade the blond from playing, for two weeks. Kise was disappointed but took on even more contracts to compensate, making his manager happy, although she could see the sirious state in which her protégé was, worrying her quite a bit.

They won easily against Seirin during the Inter-high, which made Kise come out of his bout of depression for a time, until Aomine came back asking Kise to introduce big breasted fans to him. He was allowed to start playing basketball again at the end of the Inter-high, which disappointed him a bit since he would have wanted to participate and show what he was capable of.

When it was time for the Winter-Cup, they won their first games easily but when it was time to play against Seirin, the coach decided to bench him, because of something Momoi said, about the more and more frequent trembling of his knee. However he wasn't forbidden from playing the following games.

Unfortunately for him, Touou lost against Seirin and he hadn't been able to play in this competition either. He was starting to get fed up never being able to show what he was capable of and therefore decided to consult for his knee, Momoi agreeing completely with him, as well as Aomine, though he was less showing his support. The bluenet had started to go back to what he was before, little by little, thanks to his determination to beat Kagami, in a futur game against Seirin.

He made an appointement with a sports doctor and this one ran some tests. They discovered that Kise had sprained his knee and since it hadn't been healed properly, he suffered every time he put too much pressure on it. Thus, Kise had a cast for a month so everything would be fixed and when it was the case he had some reeducation to do, for two more weeks. Finally he was able to practice once more and a month later, in January, he was even better than before, having even more stamina and he copied Aomine's style even better. Therefore the team had two “monsters”, making them rejoice.

As for Aomine, he was yet to realize Kise's change in attitude, his bout of depression more and more pronounced, hidden behind his model mask. He could only think about his basketball pratice, so he would be able to beat Kagami, when they next met.

Akemi who was more and more worried about her brother, everytime she saw him had decided to propose a solution, that she hoped would be conclusive, to him. Thus a few days after the beginning of February, she went to the younger blond's and rang the doorbell.

Her brother busy with his revisions for his final exams that were just around the corner went to the door, grumbling, but opening quickly. His feminine and smaller version entered his flat and he offered a quite happy smile, even though it was tainted by sorrow that she would try to make go away. She went to the living-room and sat on the sofa, Ryouta sitting in front of her, where he was before she got there, on the floor.

“So, would you like to tell me why you're here, Ake-Nee-chan?” the younger blond started.

“I've come here because I can't stand seeing you detoriorate because of an unrequited love” the older started, making her brother even sadder, as well as bashful.

She approached her hand and caressed his face, apologizing for being too direct and he offered a little smile in return.

“I may have found a solution,” she exclaimed.

“What solution? I would need a miracle for Daikicchi to start being interested in me...”

“Ryou-chan, you're gorgeous so have trust in yourself!” his sister scolded him, “and in me as well, by the way.”

“I do trust you, Nee-chan and enough in myself to be a model.” hissed Kise, in return.

“Not when it comes to love, Ryou-chan, you have no trust in yourself when it comes to that... Anyways!” Akemi cut him when he opened his mouth to defend himself. “So I came here because I think I've found a solution.”

“I'm listening”, Kise sighed, his elbows on the table, his head in his hands.

“I'm gonna ask Aomine-kun out and we'll see whether big breasts with _your_ face interest him.”

“What if it's the case? What would it change?” her brother asked, confused.

“We'll see what interests him most”, Akemi continued, “ _your_ face, which is the same as mine, may I remind you, just in case, or my breasts. If it's the former, you're saved and you'll have a chance and if it's the latter, I'll break up with him, in order not to hurt you.”

“If you think it can work” the young man sighed “then let's try... But please, don't walk around in front of me, attached to Daikicchi's arm, I wouldn't be able to stand that...”

“I know, Ryou-chan, don't worry.” the older blond answered, smiling tenderly.

And thus, the following day, Aomine sent a text to Kise telling him he was going out with his sister. The blond felt his chest tighten under the bluenet's enthusiastic display and wondered if in the end, it would be worth it. But then he thought back on his conversation with Akemi and decided to trust her.

All through February and March, the bluenet went out with his childhood friend's sister and he felt weird everytime, as if something bothered him. He didn't really know what it was, except that, everytime he was with her, kissing her, a smiling Ryou's image would impose itself in his mind's eye. He would frown and back off abruptly.

And when Akemi would laugh, he would hear Ryouta's more masculine laugh, the same thing would occur when the young woman was talking. It bothered him because he didn't really know what was happening nor what he had to do to stop this. Therefore he decided to break up with the blond. Even with her big breasts and her small frame, he wasn't attracted to her.

Akemi had told her brother, who hadn't wanted to get his hopes up again. He just kept on pretending. And when his second year started, Aomine realized that Kise and he didn't spend that much time together except during practice and even then, they were in different, quite opposite groups ; he was with Sakurai and Kise with Wakamatsu.

He thought that they had to catch up, thus started to spend more time with the blond, even though the model seemed more distant and smiled less than before. Practice was getting more and more intense as the Inter-high was coming fast.

The day before the first decisive games in the competition, Aomine was walking in the deserted corridors, since there was class. He had decided to skip maths, subject he appreciated only so much. Momoi and he weren't in the same class this year, she was with Kise, so the duo spent even more time together.

Suddenly, while he got to an intersection, he heard muffled sobs. The bluenet was surprised. Who could be crying? He was about to take a peek, so he could discover who it was when he heard his pink-haired friend's voice.

“Shh, shh, Ki-chan, it's gonna be alright” she was saying.

Aomine felt strange. His heart tightened in his chest when he heard this, which could only mean one thing: Kise was the person crying and Momoi was comforting him. He wanted to know what made the blond cry but didn't want to interrupt them so he just kept on eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Sa-chan” the model was sobbing, his voice sounding broken by a too big sorrow “I can't take it anymore...”

“I know, Ki-chan, I know” the pinket reassured, her voice sad. “But it's gonna be alright, Ki-chan, believe-me.”

“How can you say that when he hasn't even noticed yet?!” the blond got a bit angry, going back to cry on his friend's shoulder just after that.

“You know Dai-chan can be quite slow, Ki-chan.” Momoi continued, caressing his back, to comfort him.

This surprised Aomine. What were they reproaching him, this time? He didn't have any memories of having done something deserving some reaproach, lately... However his heart-beat got faster for a mysterious reason so he kept on listening on what his two friends had to say.

“I know Sa-chan, but I just can't stand this anymore.” the blond exclaimed with his voice still sounding broken, making the bluenet's heart tighten.

“Shh, Ki-chan, it's gonna be alright...”

“But I love him, Sa-chan,” Kise screamed, raising his head to look at Momoi, tears streaming down his face and eyes full of sorrow. “So how can you tell me everything will be alright when I know he'll never love me back?!”

His voice broke at the last words, murmured with some great effort so he wouldn't let himself be submerged by another sob. Aomine's eyes widened, his heart beating even faster than before hearing what the blond had said. He loved him? Really? He felt as if he was flying, a huge smile spreading on his face, while an almost invisible blush -because of his tanned skin- spread on his cheeks.

However he deflated just as quickly. Kise was crying because he thought he would never love him.... Moreover, it seemed Kise had loved him for a while now. Thus the bluenet was feeling guilty and his throat tightened while a frown formed on his face.

He decided that, even though the blond was flat chested and was almost as tall as him, he couldn't let him suffer anymore. Especially because seeing him -or more like hearing in this case- suffering made him suffer too. That's why he took the decision to do anything he could for Kise to forgive him and to become his. Thinking this, his heart-beat got fast again, making a determined and a bit perverse smile spread on his face.

The following day, Kise being more or less back to normal, finally entered in a competition and amused himself a bit by imitating all the team's they were against -Senshinkan- moves. Said team was starting to be irritated to lose against the ace of the Kiseki no Sedai and this Copy-cat. Touou won easily its first game with 104 to 62, thrilling the team's members.

The games came and went one after another in the same pattern, Touou winning with a large margin and moreover easily, amusing them. Against all odds, they played the finals against Seirin which this year too had managed to go to the finals, beating Rakuzan during their semi-final, with a tight score of 65 to 62, on a three-pointer, scored on a buzzer beater by Huuyga, their Captain.

Aomine still thinking about what he had learned a few days ago, about Kise's feelings for him, hadn't really his head in the game against his rival but the blond managed to make up for it everytime. In the end, they lost once again against Seirin with only a one-point difference, like last time, 87 to 86. The bluenet was fuming however he loved having competition therefore he didn't complain and bid goodbye to Kagami and Tetsu, happily, playing the good loser.

In the following days Aomine tried to get closer to Kise, seducing him little by little. But, despite his blushes and stuttering, he didn't have concluding results. The blond was still wary facing the different flirting plans of his friend. He didn't understand. He wondered what could have pushed Aomine into behaving like that with him.

One day the bluenet came to school with a sunflower, surprising the whole school, that didn't know the ace could be sweet. He often groaned until he got to the blond's classroom, glaring here and there, so people would stop staring at him like an alien. Entering said classroom, not bothering about the fact that technically, he should be here, he approached his childhood friend. This one was immersed in a random article, surrounded by several girls of his class, Momoi included. However the pinket was more here as a bodygard than as a lovestruck fan.

She raised surprised eyes towards him and taped on her blond friend's shoulder, her pink gaze still in her other childhood friend's dark-blue eyes. Kise, surprised that she disturbed him turned his amber eyes first in Momoi's direction, then frowning, confused followed her gaze. He fell in midnight-blue pools and blushed a bit.

Aomine, seeing his reaction, smirked a bit, proud of himself while his heart was beating really fast. He got closer still till he was right beside the blond, their gazes still locked and handed the flower to him, without saying anything. Kise looked at him, surprised and took the sunflower mechanically. Aomine then leaned in to whisper in a sensual way in his ear, the girls who blocked his way backing off a bit to let him have access.

“It's the flower that makes me think of you, _Sunshine_ ”

“Dai... Daikicchi... Why are you...?” Kise asked, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

“You don't like it, _Sunshine_?” he asked, ignoring the blond's question, focusing on his pale face, going red with embarrassement.

“Yes, yes... It's... It's nice, thanks... But...”

“No “buts”, _Sunshine_ , if you like it, then that's great.”

He kissed him softly on the cheek, making a few fans squeal and other faint. Momoi smiled happily, realizing that Aomine had _finally_ realized the blond and he were meant to be. Her smile got tender, seeing her “Ki-chan”'s more than embarrassed face.

The following days went by quite the same way, Aomine would bring a new sunflower each day to give to the blond, call him “ _Sunshine_ ” everytime and kiss his cheek as soon as he'd thanked him for the flower.

However after three weeks of this, he couldn't take it anymore. The bluenet had started to have dreams about Kise and him, that got hotter and hotter each night. And seeing him blush everytime didn't improve his mood. But worst of all, maybe, was the fact that the blond hadn't changed with him, apparently not accepting his feelings for the blond or maybe not even believing in them...

Therefore, a few days before the qualifications for the Winter-Cup, he couldn't take it anymore and catching Kise who was about to get changed after practice, went outside, shivering, berating himself with the fact he hadn't grabbed his jacket in such cold weather. Kise was protesting and demanding to know what came over him, but the blunet wasn't answering. They got to their school backyard and he pinned him to the building's wall, placing his hands on both sides of his head. The blond closed his eyes briefly under the pain that Aomine caused him, since his head had banged into the wall, to open them again and sent him a part confused, part irritated glare.

“So... why did you bring me here, Daikicchi?” he asked, pouting.

“I've had enough!” Aomine exclaimed, locking eyes with him.

“Of what?” Kise asked, surprised.

“You, understanding nothing!”

“What? Well, that's ironical.” the blond mumbled, blushing and looking elsewhere, realizing that his sentence could have revealed more than he would want.

“You've understood that I was trying to seduce you, at least, right?” the bluenet droned, ironically, not taking into account Kise's sentence, although his heart had tightened for a second.

“You... I... What?” his friend blushed even more, his eyes widening, turning them back to the tallest.

“Well yes, Baka! It's been more than three weeks now, that I've been trying! You really didn't figure it out with the sunflowers and all that?”

“Well... no... and... why would you... err...” the blond cleared his throat, blushing even more if possible. “seduce me?”

“Argh, you really don't understand anything, _Ryoutaho_!” Aomine got angry.

“ _Ahomine_! _”_ Kise answered, irritated. “What was I supposed to understand while I don't have big breasts and I'm far from looking like “Mai-chan”?!”

“ _Ryoutaho_ ,” the bluenet insisted. “I love you, Baka! And I'm sorry I hurt you...”

“You... you... what?” the blond murmured, not believing his ears.

“I love you, Ryou” Aomine smiled, caressing his cheek, relaxing at once. “And I'm really sorry for not understanding the feelings you have for me sooner.... I...”

“You... you knew?” Kise asked, chocked. “How did you...?”

He explained what had happened and Kise blushed again, averting his eyes, bashful. But Aomine turned his face toward him and kissed him softly, a huge smile spreading on the blond's lips. He put his arms around the bluenet's shoulders to approach him and placed his head in his neck, sighing softly, his heart beating fast, happy as he hadn't been for quite some time.

“I love you, too, Daikicchi.” he mumbled, his voice muffled.

Aomine smiled tenderly and grabbing Kise's head from his neck, he kissed him fully on the mouth, this time. They separated out of breath and smiled at each other. Kise then said that they should go change and get back home so they went back to the now empty locker-room.

The qualifications for the Winter-Cup went by without problem, their games won easily and the official games were just as simple. They played against Seirin in semi-final, this time and won. Aomine was thrilled, knowing that Kagami would get even better so he could beat him next time they played and he made Kise twirl with glee, before kissing him passionatly, in a gym cheering and surprised for most.

The final game was against Rakuzan and they hardly won but since Akashi had lost against Kagami and Kuroko, he went back to being himself and their offense was less violent. To compensate, their strategy was even better. But Touou won thanks to Kise this time, scoring the final basket, on a foul, on a three-pointer that Kise had also scored, as well as the free-throw that followed, making them win with 96 to 93.

The blond had been carried in triumph and had been giving another kiss by his boyfriend, when his teammates put him back down. The party they had that night was full of excitement and victory cries, as well as laughter.

Aomine and Kise however took their leave quite quickly after they told Momoi they were leaving. The pinket, knowing her childhood friends and seeing the desire reflected in their eyes could only smile tenderly then smirk and wished them “good luck!” and Aomine, smiking perversely and Kise blushing beet red got out. Yukino was waiting outside the Wakamatsu's residence, to take Kise home but blushing even more he told her that she could go, that he would go back by himself.

Understanding she smiled and sent a warning glare to Aomine who smiled reassuringly, bringing Kise closer to him, taking him into his arms, the blond's back to his chest. Yukino bid them goodbye and wished them a “goodnight” before leaving. The two teenagers started heading in Aomine's flat's direction, only a few meters away.

Aomine was happy his parents had decided to go on a trip to the countryside, where his grand-parents lived, for the weekend, leaving him on his own, since he had the basketball finals. Therefore he brought Kise to his building, making him climb the stairs to his flat and entered.

Inside he pushed him to his bedroom, the blond smiling mischievously because of the bluenet's passion and when they got there, Aomine closed the door and pushed his childhood friend on his bed. Laying on his back, his hair in desarray, a bit out of breath, his cheeks coloured a beautiful red because of the stairs to climb and his eyes full of lust, the ace found him to die for.

He jumped on him, straddling him and kissed him passionately. A battle for dominance started and Kise lost it since Aomine's tongue invaded his mouth, searching everywhere to establish his dominance over the wet cavern. They separated, out of breath, saliva streaming down Kise's chin, making him even more desirable.

Each felt lust raising inside him and Aomine started rubbing on Kise, just like he saw his dream-self do to the Kise of his dreams. The blond followed suit, moving his hips, accentuating the friction and making the weather get even hotter, their members getting hard little by little, in their boxers, they were still kissing at the same time as moving their hips toward their partner, moaning or groaning in the exchanged kisses.

Finding them overdressed, Aomine detached his mouth from his boyfriend's and took his jacket, tie and shirt off, fighting with the buttons. He threw his top to the floor and Kise, seeing his tanned chest couldn't help but moan, a proud smirk spreading on his partner's lips, at this sound.

Pale, sweet and lithe hands, despite the basketball pratice, started their journey, first on the neck, then lower on Aomine's body and this one was shivering with desire for this blond too hot for his own good. He caught Kise's hands with his and pinned them on the matress, on either sides of his head, entertwining his fingers with the paler ones, kissing the lips that were calling his hungrily.

He then slowly took Kise's clothes off, making him arch his back a little more to take off his jacket, then his shirt and threw then to the floor, joining his own clothes. The bluenet leaned his head back a bit and admired the pale chest that he had only ever seen in photos in magazines or on bilboards on the street. He touched his rosy alrealdy hard nipples and smiked. He offered another kiss to Kise, before going lower, licking his chin, then his neck, lingering on his adam's apple, that he sucked on, making Kise, who had closed his eyes, to feel more of the buccal caresses shiver, he then got lower, to his chest and started attacking his right nipple without further ado.

He bit softly on the bud and Kise screamed, showing how much he liked it, making Aomine smirk again. He then licked around the nipple and took it in his mouth to suckle on it. He did the same thing for the left nipple, before going even lower, playing just a bit with Kise's bellybutton, putting his tongue inside once or twice.

Starting to feel how tight his pants were, Aomine took them off, his boxers following quickly after that, before doing the same to his blond. Leaning back a bit again, he was, this time, proud to be the only one who could admire Kise's hard -because of him- dick, and the blond opened his eyes to glance at his boyfriend's newly discovered attributes. He blushed thinking he would be penetrated by... _that_!

He had never been taken before, though he had alrealdy slept with one or two girls, during middle-school, therefore he thought it would be painful. The bluenet's member, surrounded by just as blue hairs, was bigger and thicker than his, making him nervous but no less impatient. He really _wanted_ to feel it in the deepest part of him, he waited impatiently for the next step.

“You're so beautiful, Ryou.” Aomine whispered, getting him out of his thoughts, so he could blush and look once more in the eyes full of desire of his partner.

He leaned back toward Kise and kissed him passionately, sliding their dicks together, the blond thrusting up to accentuate the friction. They were both groaning in the kiss, that was becoming even wilder before they separated, when Aomine decided he wanted more. Kise caressed his hair while he got back lower, until he was between Kise's legs.

The bluenet wanted to try giving a blow-job. He had alrealdy gotten some when he had slept with girls, so he wondered what would Kise feel, if he were to give him one. He then licked Ryouta's tip tentatively, before getting bolder when he heard Kise sigh in pleasure, “Daikicchi... hum...”

He smiled and went on with his lingual caresses on the member. The bluenet tested the thickness of the dick in his mouth and frowned a bit when his jaw opened to the maximum. He still got lower, bit by bit, going further on the member, little by little, Kise screaming in pleasure, exciting him like never before. After he got to the middle of the member, he got back up and played with his tongue, everywhere on Kise's dick. He then started a slow rhythm, up, down, up, down, over and over.

He saw his blond liking it and felt his desire rising, bit by bit and stopped for a moment, making the blond whine and pout deliciously. The bluenet smiled and kissed him softly.

“I want you to do the same to me.” he whispered, in his ear.

“Suck you?” Kise asked, smiling and blushing.

“Yeah.” Aomine answered, kissing him again.

He made him lie on his side and he himself turned, placing his dick in front of Kise's mouth, while his was in front of the bluenet's lips, that were spread into a smik. He took the hard member back in his mouth, in one go, making Kise scream, before, he, too, took the bluenet's dick in his mouth, licking and sucking it with devotion, as if he had alrealdy done it. Despite the fact it wasn't the case, Aomine had this impression, feeling Kise pleasure him.

His mouth still busy with his partner's erection, he got his fingers wet, finding a bit of space between the member and his lips to enter them. Then when he found them wet enough, he slid them little by little to his blond's round ass. Kise moaned, sending a wave of shivers to his body, starting in his dick, which Kise was still busy with. Under the pleasure, his eyes rolled back before he opened them again.

He played a bit with his middle finger on the model's puckered hole and he got rewarded with another moan, making him see stars. The bluenet entered his finger slowly, a knuckle at a time and Kise closed his eyes tightly, frowning as much as he could with the erection in his mouth. Aomine redoubled his efforts on his member and the pain was replaced by pleasure soon enough. Then he thrusted his finger in and out a few times, until the hole relaxed a bit.

When it did, he put a second finger and did it again, alternating with movements of scissors. Finally, while entering his third finger, he was rewarded by a scream, muffled by his dick, when he touched something he knew to be the prostate in Kise. Happy he didn't hurt while stretching him even more, Aomine placed his fingers so they would touch his pleasure spot everytime.

In the end, deciding he was ready, when he felt more and more pre-sperm sliding on his tongue, making him frown a bit at the too salty taste, in his opinion, he took his fingers out and Kise, feeling it, did the same letting a moan of protestation out, Aomine stopping himself from groaning in frustration as well. He turned back, Kise rolling on his back once more and offered a kiss full of tongue to his blond, who participated with pleasure.

“Ready?” Aomine asked, leaning back a bit, out of breath.

“I love you.” Kise only answered, caressing the bluenet's face, spreading his legs a bit more.

He gave him one last kiss before placing his dick to his entrance and penetrating him slowly. Kise frowned in pain and shut his eyes tightly, trying to relax. When he finally was able to, he opened his eyes again and rolled his hips toward the ace, who understood immidiately.

From then on, Aomine started thrusting slowly in and out, deeply, so the blond could get used to having his boyfriend's hard dick inside him. When he did, Aomine started thrusting faster, his balls hitting his partner's firm ass. The blond was moaning and gasping more and more in pleasure, but it wasn't enough.

The bluenet changed the angle of penetration, putting one pale leg on his shoulder, he could then go deeper and touch this spot that gave so much pleasure to the blond. He thrusted against it again and again, making Kise scream, louder and louder, until his voice got so high, it broke, making the ace smirk.

When he felt that he was about to climax, he took Kise's member in his hand and jerked him at the same rhythm as his thrusts and in one last strangled scream, the blond emptied himself on their chests, in long white spurts, while his hips arched and his hole contracted around Aomine's dick, who wasn't able to stop himself from emptying himself deep into Kise, thrusting sporadically, arching his own body, bitting his lips until they bled, to stop the scream of exctasy from leaving them.

His limbs ended up giving in and he fell on Kise, the blond putting his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck. Their breathing got back to normal after a while and Aomine whispered in the blond's ear “I love you”. They fell asleep not long after that, Aomine pulling out of Kise's hole and rolling over so he could take him in his arms.

In the following days, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, every occasion they got. They even almost got caught while the bluenet was pounding into Kise, who had his hands on the basketball locker-room's shower wall, with his back arched so he could thrust back just as fiercely as his boyfriend was inside him.

Aomine and Kise would get frustrated when the blond was away, because of a photoshoot, so when they'd see the other next, they'd get even more wild during sex. So much so that Momoi, flustered, more than anything, most of the time, would hang out with her other friends, ever since the two lovers got together.

When school break before their last year started, Aomine was dragged to Kanagawa. He'd just had time to prepare his luggage and Kise forced him to get in Yukino's car, the young woman was glad since she'd seen how much her protégé was thrilled. When they got to the Kise's house, Aomine's eyes widened.

“Can you remind me why you were sad when you moved away, I don't follow you...” he murmured, turning to the blond.

“ _Ahominecchi_ ,” Kise laughed. “Only because I wasn't with Sa-chan and you, obviously!”

“Oh, I remember now, _Ryoutaho_ ,” the bluenet countered, with a tender smile.

They were surprised to be welcomed by Kise's sisters. Akemi, because she wanted to congratulate her little brother, since they hadn't been able to see each other for a while, because of their tight schedules and Hideko, because she was still as overprotective of her baby brother. Therefore, Aomine was met with a questioning as fierce as any cop could give by the oldest sibling, amusing the other two blonds and annoying the bluenet a bit.

In the end, deeming him perfect for her dear Ryou-chan, Hideko grinned and gave her blessing to the couple, before letting them through to the house. They went to the living-room and a few minutes later Kyouya and Yuri arrived. They didn't know what their son would tell them only that it was important.

Both parents remembered “Dai-chan” at once and smiled at him before going back to being serious and asking what was going on. Ryouta blushed while Aomine stayed expressionless even though he was freaking out inside. His boyfriend opened his mouth, gazing at him nevously every two seconds.

“I... I wanted to see you because... we have something to tell you...” the blond started, a bit flustered. “Daikicchi and I are... we are going out.”

“Oh.” the patriarch exclaimed, more than surprised.

As for Yuri, she just grinned and congratulated her “baby”, making Aomine swear he would take good care of him. As for Kyouya, he wasn't surprised by his son's choice of partner because, after all, seeing how they interracted with each other as kids, it was quite inevitable and he had had a long time to get used to it. But he was surprised by the fact that he came to tell them. He would have thought that his son would keep it a secret for a bit more time, until they went to university or something. However he was really proud of him and told his son as much.

“I'm really proud and happy for you, Ryouta. As for you, Daiki-kun, I hope you'll take good care of him.”

“You can count on me, Kyouya-san.” the bluenet answered, satisfied with how they had welcomed the news.

“Great! What if we had a little party to celebrate?” the patriarch asked rhetorically.

Therefore they celebrated among themselves. For a week Aomine and Kise stayed there. Aomine felt accepted by the family and that made him happy. But he was nervous, thinking that for every day passing they got closer to the moment they would have to go back to Tokyo and tell his own parents.

In the end, the day came and sighing to gather so courage, he took his boyfriend's hand and walked to his home. They climbed the stairs slowly and finally arrived in front of the flat. They entered after the bluenet took one last deep breath.

The couple went to the kitchen this time, where the bluenet's parents were having lunch while watching TV on the little TV-screen in the room. The blond would often come to the Aomine's, since they had started going out, so his boyfriend's parents smiled at him.

But seeing how serious they were, Ren and Kira -the bluenet's parents- switched the TV off and turned to the two young men. That's when Kira noticed the couple's entwined hands and her eyes widened. She then gazed at her son and saw him trying to smile but not really getting there, nervous that he was and thought about his childhood, with the very same blond and Satsuki-chan. A grin started to form on her lips and her son relaxed a bit while his father, still not understanding anything, was still waiting.

“So, err... I... I'm going out with Ryou,” the young man exclaimed, after clearing his throat.

“Daiki, you mean...?” his father asked, frowning, confused.

“Yeah, I'm... I'm bi and going out with... with Ryou.” his son confirmed.

“Oh... hum... well... I... con... congratulations... I... well... Kira, help me...” Ren begged, turning to his wife.

“I'm happy for you, Daiki and congratulations to you two,” she started. “You know, Daiki, you're our only child so knowing you're going out with another boy tears me apart somewhat but it doesn't mean we don't still love you and that we won't have grand-children... right?”

“No... I mean... I don't know... err... Ryou?” the son asked, as lost as his father.

“One... hum,” the blond cleared his throat. “One thing I'm sure of is I want kids, so... I guess we'll do anything to be able to have some.”

“Great, then, that's it.” the bluenet's mother acquiesced, while the pressure was thick in the room, especially in the bluenet father and son's case; one because he was still somewhat confused and the other because he couldn't relax entirely.

Kise ended up leaving a few hours later for a photoshoot, after a week off, he had to get back to work, his manager's order. The break separating them from their last year went by quickly, especially since Aomine had started working part-time at a kiosk.

The first day of their last year as high-schoolers came and things went back to normal, except for the fact that Aomine kept his job. However the school year saw several arguments between the couple. The bluenet was quite possessive and particularily jealous, that's why he had a harder and harder time bearing his blond's fans's behavior.

Therefore the arguments were frequent. However they'd always find a way to reconcile, often in bed, with passionate and wild sex. Yet, one day Yukino gave him the okay so Kise had an interview in which he talked about his boyfriend and the fact that he was the jealous type so he'd like his fans to restrain themselves from touching him too much.

And yet, after that, one of their arguments got even more heated. Kise and Momoi were simply speaking about the time he had met Aomine's idol. The bluenet, not knowing about this had stared at the blond with wide eyes. Realizing his mistake, he had swallowed and had wanted to get away. However, when he had started leaving, his wrist had been caught in a tanned hand and he'd been pinned to the closest wall.

The bluenet had glared at him furiously, excisting his boyfriend, unknowingly and had asked _why_ he hadn't tell him.

“Well... I... I didn't want to.” Kise had pouted, averting his eyes, annoying the bluenet even more.

“ _Kise_!” the other had hissed, while Momoi had left to join her other friends, rolling her eyes, weary.

“I... just because!”

“Because _what_?”

“Because I was jealous!” the blond had almost yelled, looking him in the eyes, his amber orbes full of shame.

“Jealous? Of what?”

“Are you an idiot?!” his boyfriend had went on. “Jealous because you prefered your dear “Mai-chan”'s curves, rather than me, who was wallowing because of the unrequited love I felt for you!”

“Oh...” the bluenet had calmed down, feeling ashamed of his past behavior. “Ryou, you know I'm sorry for what happened and I love you.”

“I know, Daikicchi, but I couldn't help but be jealous.” the blond had blushed, turning his head away.

The bluenet had turned his head back so he could give him a sweet kiss which Kise had participated in gladly. Letting himself be submerged by his emotions, he had put his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and his legs around his hips, pinned as he'd been, it'd been easy.

The remaining months had gone by without any new noticable argument, however Kise had finally presented his boyfriend to his idol and Aomine had drooled a lot over her, annoyed the blond had wanted to get his revenge. So knowing one of his shooting partners wanted to shag him, he'd played with that fact and indeed, Aomine'd gotten mad, making him smile proudly, especially since that'd cost him a nice _punishment_ , when they'd got back to their flat.

Indeed during summer break Aomine had moved in Kise's flat, as they couldn't bear being away from the other. And since then things'd gone by quite smoothly, in their domestic life, though the bluenet didn't know or more like _didn't want_ to help in the cleaning.

After they had both graduated, they'd gone to the same university but in different departements; Aomine in the police departement and Kise in a departement to become a pilot. However, neither had stopped playing basketball and Kise hadn't stopped modeling either, especially since he'd become so famous, he was known internationally.

During their second year, at the end of a game, Aomine had seen a scout coming his way and this one had told him he came from the USA and that he wanted him in his team. That's how they'd left for America and Aomine had started playing for the Warriors and Kise had become lots of american girls and boys's -annoying Aomine a lot- idol.

A few years later, they ended up getting married, to their families's utter delight, as they came for the occasion. At the end of the ceremony they were Aomine-Kise Daiki and Ryouta, which had made them shiver in anticipation. A couple of journalists had been there since this wedding was not only the basketball's rising star's but also the most famous model of the last few years'.

After their situation had starting stabilizing, they'd filled a double adoption application. When they'd gone to the orphanage, because they wanted to have children, they'd noticed two siblings Ryan and Ophelia, respectivelly five and two and their little heads had charmed them, on the spot. They were blond with blue eyes, ironically. However their hair was a bit darker than Kise's and their eyes were a bit lighter than Aomine's.

They'd gotten a positive answer after almost a whole year, leaving them anxious at all time but in the end, they'd been thrilled. Meanwhile, Kagami had arrived in the USA and had started playing for the same team as Aomine, as a Small Forward, while Aomine was still Power Forward and ace, to Kagami's annoyance. With him, he had taken Kuroko, his boyfriend and the dark blue-haired young man had been glad to have his friend since middle-school back.

They had been there for the other couple until they'd had the orphanage's approval, therefore, the two new dads had decided that Kagami would be Ryan's godfather and Kuroko would be Ophelia's, while Ryan's godmother would be Momoi and Ophelia's would be Akemi. It hadn't bothered Hideko, since she was Akemi's daughter -Hainiko-'s godmother.

When the siblings had arrived, they'd been spoiled by their dads and the little family had since lived lots of happy days, though a few arguments had tainted other days. Aomine thought to himself, staring at his kids, then at his husband, who grinned at him, that blue and yellow was a really good match.

_**The End.** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this OS! Comment to tell me either way.
> 
> See you another time, maybe ^^.


End file.
